The Difference
by mattsloved1
Summary: When Sherlock left the reception, he found himself delayed outside. (Takes place after episode and contains a few spoilers for 'The Sign of Three.')


This evening the hubby and I were finally able to watch S3E2. Directly after I started to write this. I haven't read any new fics but I imagine others have posted similar ones. This is was written for my aching heart.

Thanks to MapleleafCameo and my hubby for looking this over. :-)

The boys don't belong to me sadly.

* * *

Sherlock was making his way to the curb when he heard the muffled music grow slightly louder. Intending to ignore whoever had decided to leave the reception, he threw his right arm out to signal the need for a cab when footsteps he knew as well as his own sounded on the pavement. Turning, he was surprised to see his former flatmate walking rapidly towards him.

Once he reached his friend, John took a moment to gather is thoughts before speaking.

"Look, I know you're leaving and I'm not trying to stop you. I imagine you're sick of being surrounded by so many people even with solving two cases and stopping a murder."

John chuckled as the corners of Sherlock's eyes tilted upwards. The good doctor's face took on a serious expression as he continued.

"I know you have to go but there's something I need you to know before you do. And you to listen to me Sherlock and store it away in your mind palace where it will be safe from being deleted, okay?"

Confused, Sherlock shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded.

Taking a breath to fortify himself, John made sure he had eye contact with the taller man.

"I know Mrs. Hudson has been talking to you."

Sherlock opened his mouth to interrupt but John raised his hand into the space between them.

"Don't try to deny it. If she's been chattering away at me about things being different once I got married then I know she's been talking to you. God love her but she is a gossip. I learned more about her husband the other day-"

"Ah yes," Sherlock said, "the man who found himself involved in a drug cartel-"

"And killed someone, yes."

The two men smiled at one another.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say. She's wrong." John looked at the vehicles passing them by before continuing, "Of course things will change."

Sherlock couldn't help but add, "The only thing constant is change."

Thrown off by the unexpected comment, John paused, "Yes, yes, I suppose so. But even though things change, I am still going to need my best friend. I didn't mourn you for nearly two years just to toss you aside when I got married."

Sherlock remained silent unsure of how to respond.

"Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson and her friends would have been young women when they married. Young women who had never gone through hell together, saved one another's lives, worked together, fought together or lived together."

John took a breath. "I'm just saying, for them to lose their friendship so easily, they hadn't been through a fraction of what we have."

An awkward silence followed.

"Yes, well," Sherlock tried to find a way to bring the conversation to an end.

Knowing he would have to move quickly or lose what little time he had, John forged ahead. "So, I just want you to know how things will be. Not what others _think_ will happen because of what happened to them or what their smug selves with large egos are certain will happen because they know everything."

One look on Sherlock's face confirmed what John had believed.

"Yes, I thought I sensed Mycroft in all of this as well. Saw you on your phone earlier before your speech. Lestrade was already there so I knew it wasn't him and I didn't think you'd get distracted with a case with so much going on around you."

Sherlock couldn't help but be a bit proud of his friend. If nothing else, John observed more now than he had before their meeting at Bart's all those years ago. That was something _he_ had given him.

The door opened again and a high pitched voice broke the bubble encasing the two. John looked back at the couple leaving the reception and cleared his throat as he turned away.

"Right, well I'd better get back in. Wouldn't want Mary to think I'd run off to help with another case."

Sherlock chuckled. "No, two solved crimes and a prevented murder are enough for one wedding, I should think, even for us."

John giggled, "Definitely helped make the day memorable."

"At least the killer took good photographs."

John bent over as he fought to breathe properly. Once he had himself under control, he straightened. Smiling, he took a step back.

"Well, I'll be sure to check up on you once we get back in a few days."

"Yes, I hope you have a lovely sex holiday."

John shook his head. "It's not a sex holiday, Sherlock, it's a honeymoon."

"It's a holiday where newly married couples have copious amount of coitus in a short period of ti-"

"All right, thank you!"

Sherlock promptly closed his mouth.

John shook his head once more, chuckled and started to walk towards the building.

Just as Sherlock was about to turn away, he heard his name being called. Looking up, he saw John walking backwards as he called out.

"And if you still aren't certain, I just want to let you know I am looking forward to seeing the disgust on your face the first time you change a nappy or get one of your precious shirts ruined."

Sherlock's nose crinkled in displeasure. John laughed in delight.

"Of course Mary and I will need to have a break once in a while and who better to look after the little tyke but Uncle Sherlock?"

The consulting detective found his mind blank as he tried to process the unexpected information he was being given.

"Fully supervised of course," he was promised.

By then, John had reached the entrance door and with a final giggle and wave, he was gone.

Brain buzzing with new data, Sherlock decided against a cab. The night was pleasant and there was a lot to think about. Step lighter than it had been minutes before, he walked into the night with a smile on his face.


End file.
